Cartilage is a complex, living tissue that lines the bony surface of joints. It provides shock absorption, enabling the joints to withstand weight bearing through the range of motion needed to perform daily activities as well as athletic endeavors. Articular cartilage damage is the most common type of cartilage damage, and can occur as a result either of injury, degeneration caused by wear and tear, or disease. Individuals with cartilage damage often experience stiffness, decreased range of motion, joint pain and/or swelling in the affected area. The pain may prevent involvement in normal activities. Existing medical treatments may help relieve the symptoms of cartilage damage, but they often do not address the cause of the problem. The demand for therapeutic interventions for the treatment of musculoskeletal damage, especially repair or replacement of damaged cartilage, has increased dramatically in recent years.